Love conquers all
by Nemesis4567
Summary: Squall and Rinoa......will love conquer all?


[xLove conquers all[x  
(credit to my girlfriend)

Rinoa walked, slowly along the side of the river, glaring at its shadowy depts. Her brown eyes reflected the waters ripples and she sighed.

She looked on at old times that she had been through with her friends. Now that she was with Squall she sighed with content. But the events of the other night had left her shaken and wondering if it would happen again...But with Squall at her side, she could do anything. She smiled and thought of Squall. Her beloved. She loved him so dearly. Knowing that one day she might lose him, but nothing could break the love that they both shared. Rinoa remembered the events of the other night and shuddered.

It was early morning when it had all started. Rinoa was setting out on her morning walk when she felt someone grab her from behind.

"Got cha!" came the voice on her beloved from behind her. Rinoa spun round and glared at Squall, who laughed when he noticed her face. "Squall! You scared me then!" she said, punching his arm playfully. Squall grabbed her and led her lips towards his. Rinoa led herself towards his lips and kissed him softly. Just like the first time she had kissed him. Squall kissed back, deeply. Rinoa looked at him whilst she kissed him. His blue eyes locked on her own. Her eyes smiled towards him and he smiled back. Rinoa was happy and loved.

Then after what seemed like years, Squall and Rinoa finished their kiss. Squall held her in his arms and stroked her hair softly. Rinoa leaned her head on his shoulders, and closed her eyes.

"I love you Rinoa" said Squall suddenly. Rinoa jumped back in surprise. This was the first time that Squall had said anything like that to her. Rinoa smiled and ran into Squalls open arms. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you to Squall" said Rinoa. Squall smiled and held on tightly to her. Not ever wanting to let go. Never wanted the moment to end.

"HEY! YOU LOVE BIRDS!" came a shout near them. Zell and Selphie came running up to them, both of them holding each other's hands and laughing as they went.

"Hey Rinoa, wanna come with me to see Irvine?" Selphie said, bright-eyed. Rinoa sweat-dropped. "Erm...well i wasn't planning on going out anywhere, I was kinda hoping to sit back and have a quite chat with Quistis this afternoon" Rinoa announced. Squall looked up at Zell and Selphie.

"Hey Zell, wanna come and do some training? You never know when something might come up for SeeD again" said Squall.

Zell punched the air in excitment. "Oh yeah, i could do with going back in for some training!" said Zell. He started jumping up and down on the spot and punching his fists all around, making Rinoa and Selphie jump away from him.

"Mind out you big clutz! You nearly hit me and Rinoa!" shouted Selphie. "Opps sorry" aploised Zell, but carried on performing some moves to warm up. Squall looked at Rinoa. He smiled. She smiled back and pointed her finger towards the ceiling, like she had done the first time he had laid his eyes on her. She had been so beautiful in her dress.The white dress had reflected her beauty. Making her irisisable.

She came over to Squall and hugged him tightly. Suddenly as she closed her arms around him, she saw flashes inside her mind. Squall was being attacked by strange looking creatures. They looked like they where under mind-control. But by whom? Rinoa thought. Then it stopped and she was still there hugging Squall.

"Ok Rinoa, your kinda squeezing the life outta me" said Squall, laughing. Rinoa let go and looked up at Squall. "Becareful" she said softly in his ear. Squall nodded.

"Zell, please make sure Squall's safe, I'm trusting you" said Rinoa. Zell punched the air and smiled with excitment. "Don't you worry your pretty little head off" With that Squall stopped laughing and looked at Zell.

Zell noticed and winched. "I didn't mean it by anything bad buddy!" he held his hands up. Squall smiled. "I know mate" Rinoa smiled. She noticed that whenever someone called her pretty or beautiful, Squall would get angry. He loved her so much that he couldn't let her go. Not after what had happened with them. But he sometimes turned to a jealous person. But that was in his nature. Rinoa accepted that.

"Ok then, shall we get a move on?" Said Squall, leading the way. Zell jumped up and shouted "Yes!" and ran on ahead. Rinoa looked on as Squall turned his back on Rinoa and Selphie and walked after Zell. Rinoa said softly in her head. "Please be ok" and turned to Selphie. They both walked away from the boys and moved on to their day they had planned ahead.

Rinoa's afternoon had gone quick, but the vison wouldn't seem to go away. It had bugged her when she went to see Quistis. Quistis questioned her what was the problem on her mind, but Rinoa had shaken it off as something stupid. She didn't want anything to spoil her day with friends.

When Rinoa got home, she called Squall's cell phone. After what seemed years of calling, she recieved nothing from him. She began to worry. Maybe he met another girl and went off with her, she thought. No no he wouldn't do that, she thought again. He loves me. She remembered the first day she had laid eyes on him. It all seemes years back now, but Rinoa could remember anything like that. She had made him dance. He was clumsy but in the end he danced with her. His blue eyes attracted her to him. His scar fasinated her.

She called once more, still no reply. She knew that she shouldn't have let him go this morning. Knowing full well that something was going to happen to him. Then she remembered. Zell was with him this afternoon! Zell! How could she forget! Rinoa grabbed her coat and ran for the door. But something stopped her. She noticed that her window was open. But she remembered closing it ealier on during the day. She frowned. She went over to the window and closed it tightly. She gazed out of her window looking up at the stars, praying silently that nothing bad had happened to Squall.

She ran out and ran down towards Zell's house. After what seemed years of knocking, Zell's mother answered the door.

"Hi...Is Zell in?" Rinoa asked, breathlessly but politely to his mother. "Yes he is upstairs...may i take your na...?!" Rinoa ran past her as soon as she knew he was in the house. She knew she shouldn't barge into people's home without welcome but this was just a one-off. Something she had to do for Squall.

She ran towards the room and jumped back as soon as she walked through the door. She was shocked to see Selphie and Zell, liplocked on his bed. Zell noticed that Rinoa had entered and jumped back and ended the kiss. Selphie, looking confused, didn't notice that Rinoa had entered the room. Zell looked at Selphie and indicated that Rinoa was in the room. She looked confused for a moment but turned around and jumped back and gasped.

"Rinoa!" she shouted. Zell's mother came running up the stairs, shouting his name and that there was someone in their house. "Its ok mother...she's a friend of mine" Zell announced to his mother, pointing to his chest. Zell's mother looked at Rinoa and Selphie and left the room, wearing a frown.

"Listen...Rin...I can explain" But Zell stopped to see that Rinoa was smiling. "I didn't come here to see you both getting liplocked, although it was kinda of a shock running into this room and seeing you two making out" she said, laughing to herself. Selphie went over to Rinoa and grabbed her hand. "Then you don't disapprove?" she asked.

"Why would i? I mean you both are like two pea's in a pod and i'm happy for you both, but that isen't the real reason i came here tonight" Rinoa said. Zell looked concerned when he saw the tears forming in Rinoa's eyes.

"Are ya alright Rin?" he asked. Rinoa started to cry. Selphie ran to her and grabbed her hands again. "What's the matter? Come on you can tell us" she said. Selphie led Rinoa to Zell's bed and sat her down.

"Zell...When was the last time you saw Squall?" Rinoa asked. "Well...we worked out alot during the time that i saw him and then he wanted to do some more training...what with being in SeeD and everything. But when he said he wanted to do more training, i thought it was for you. To protect you whenever there where trouble...But looking back on it now, i don't seem to keen on the idea anymore. He seemed to be acting strange as well...like he WANTED to become more stronger. And i know what Squall's like with his training...he wants to become strong i know...but more and more stronger...You must have really gotten him deep Rin" Zell said, winking at Rinoa. Rinoa smiled. Zell was always craking jokes.

Selphie came over to Rinoa and held her hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine...I know him too...He's stubbern sometimes but he can be strong and brave when he wants to be" she said.

Suddenly, Zell's window opened without warning. "That dam blasted window! I thought i shut that!" shouted Zell, slamming his window shut again. "You did shut it" said Selphie. Rinoa gasped. "That happened when i was at my house! My window opened suddenly"

"Whats going on?" Zell said. Then suddenly his face went motionless and he fell to the floor. Selphie screamed and ran to Zell. She grabbed him and clung to him. Then suddenly, Selphie went motionless and went numb ontop of Zell. Rinoa gasped and went down to have a look at Zell and Selphie. Then suddenly darkness covered her eyes and she felt herself falling...Falling deeper and deeper into darkness. Never-ending darkness.

When she came round, she saw Zell and Selphie hadn't woken up. Only she had gained consiousness. She looked around and then noticed someone in a dark jacket lying on the floor. The figure had brown hair and looked tall. Rinoa ran towards the figure, upon finding out it was Squall.

"Squall! Oh Squall!" shouted Rinoa. "Oh what have they done to you?" she said. She held him in her arms, shaking him, wishing him to wake. He had cuts on his arms and blood was seeping through his coat. Rinoa began to panic upon seeing the blood.

"Welcome" came a voice behind her. Rinoa turned round and came face to face with someone who she didn't wish to meet again. Sorcerous Ultimaca.

"You!" Screamed Rinoa. "I thought we killed you"

"You thought you killed me" she said. She moved forward, making Rinoa panic. "You see when you 'thought' you killed me, i regained some of my power and lived away for many months waiting for the perfect timing to get what i wanted" she explained.

"What do you want?!" Rinoa shouted, holding Squall tightly in her arms. His face was pale and no colour was in his cheeks and he felt cold when Rinoa touched his skin.

"What i wanted since i became who i am! Power! Power to do whatever i please! Now all i have to do is drain every single last GF from his worthless body and then my power will rise once more and then i shall end your worthless lives!" Sorcerous Ultimaca laughed.

Rinoa looked at the motionless Squall. She never knew that he had gained his GF's back. Not after what had happened. Rinoa thought he would have given them up for good. But sometimes things are best left unspoken. That was Squall's motto. Rinoa looked on at Sorcerous Ultimaca.

"You will not harm him!" shouted Rinoa. She lay ontop of him, sheilding him. Suddenly Selphie and Zell sprung up from where they lay and ran towards Sorcerous Ultimaca and attacked her with all their might. But nothing weakened her off and they where thrown across the room and into a wall. Their body's motionless.

"Ahhhhhh! You Bitch!" shouted Rinoa, watching the scene fold out infront of her eyes. "Ah ah ah...language my dear girl" Sorcerous Ultimaca said, laughing, mocking Rinoa. "Ahh" said Rinoa. Then suddenly, Squall's body began to glow. He slowly began to rise above the ground. Rinoa watched in amazment. She saw his body glow like a bright lamp shining in the darkness. His eyes where not the same colour as Rinoa remembered them. His eyes glowed white like the shining aura around his body. Rinoa sensed a powerful force that was guarding Squall's body.

"No it can't be!" shouted Sorcerous Ultimaca. She turned back, trying to escape, only to find her exit blocked off by Squall. Rinoa could sense the fear in her voice and understood that she feared this would have happened to her.

"You have no buisness here, Be gone!" shouted Squall. Rinoa noticed his voice wasn't the same either. His voice sounded older. More powerful. It seemed like someone had possessed his body. Rinoa watched in amazment as the scene befolded before her eyes.

Squall raised a hand into a ball and a ball of lightening appeared. Sorcerous Ultimaca screamed. Knowing what was comming next she tried to flee. But her escape as cut short, when Squall fired the bolt at her and she screamed. Feeling the full blast of it against her skin, Sorcerous Ultimaca screamed for her life. She was dying now. The great Sorcerous Ultimaca was defeated. She fell to the floor and crashed into a million pieces, that shattered everwhere around the room. The glass shattered near Rinoa. She picked a piece up and looked into the mirror. She could see the reflection of Sorcerous Ultimaca inside the mirror. She screamed within the mirror, but Rinoa heard nothing. She looked up and noticed that Squall was desending towards the ground. Rinoa held her hand up to stop the shining light blind her. Only then did the light fade and Squall himself fell to the ground, motionless. Rinoa ran towards him, panicking.

Selphie and Zell awoke and looked around. Zell winched as he had a cut on the side of his cheek, not remembering how it got there. But Selphie wasn't interested in Zell this time. She gazed on at Rinoa and Squall. She tapped Zell on the shoulder and pointing. Not having to say a word, Zell stopped and looked on at what was happening infront of him.

"Squall! Squall please wake up!" shouted Rinoa, franticly. But Squall seemed motionless. His eyes did not open like they did last time she thought something had happened to him. This time she knew that she had lost him. Tears formed in her eyes as she stroked his face. This time he didn't awake and kiss her softly on the lips. There was going to be no happy-ever-after this time. She grabbed Squall and hung onto him tightly. Not wanting to let go.

"Squall please, i know you can hear me! Please don't leave me now! You promised you would be waiting for me and that if i came looking for you, you would be waiting for me, don't break that promise you hear me?!" shouted Rinoa.

"Squall, Please wake up...Open your eyes! I love you Squall! I love you!" cried Rinoa, hugging him tight. Selphie went over to Rinoa and hugged her. But Rinoa shrugged her off.

"Leave me alone!" cried Rinoa. Selphie held onto Rinoa still and helped her up onto her feet. "Please i don't want to leave him...Please! No! I love him please..don't let me go!" Rinoa hugged Selphie and cried on her."Rinoa...please he's gone" Selphie said, hugging Rinoa tightly in her arms. Zell hung his head low and felt the tears flowing down his cheeks. Selphie looked at Zell and noticed that for once in Zell's life he began to cry. Selphie's tears ran down her cheeks and onto the floor. Rinoa looked back at Squall laying on the floor. The last time she would ever get to see his face again. To hear his voice again. She would never hear him again nor feel his touch again.

"Please don't cry for me" came a voice from behind them. Rinoa noticed that voice. It was Squall's. She turned around and saw him standing up. Rinoa gasped and her eyes went wide. Squall opened his arms up for Rinoa to ran into.

"Squall!" shouted Rinoa. "Your alive!" She ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Please never do that again, never let me go" she said, crying into his shirt. She had dreamed of having him forever. She thought her dreams had been shattered but they had come true. She loved him so dearly. She never wanted to let go. They raised each other's heads and raised their lips upon each others and kissed. Rinoa felt whole again. Knowing that Squall was safe from harm. She never wanted to lose him. Squall kissed her with all his might, showing her how much he really did want her and how much he needed her. Then they ended the kiss and hugged each other tightly. Squall stroked Rinoa's hair to sooth her.

"Don't forget that i always keep my promises" Squall said. Rinoa looked up and smiled at him. "I love you Squall"

"I love you too Rinoa" Then they laid each other's lips upon each other again and kissed. Zell grabbed Selphie's ass and winked at her. Selphie went red but soon calmed down and leapt on Zell. Squall and Rinoa stopped and looked, hopelessly at the brainless couple as they kissed on the floor. Squall smiled and wrapped his arms around Rinoa.

"Come on lets go home" said Rinoa. "I couldn't agree more" said Squall, holding Rinoa tightly.

"Oh no whats Irvine gunna say?!" gasped Selphie.

"Oh i don't give a shit about him!" said Zell. "All i care about is you right now" and with that he kissed her softly on the lips. Selphie ended the kiss and thumped him hard in the ribs. "Hey you big jerk!" she giggled.

Rinoa looked back at the room that she had nearly lost her one true love and smiled. Love conquered anything.

"I'll be waiting...here...I'll be waiting for you...If you come here...You'll find me. I promise."


End file.
